Conventional computer equipment and, in particular networking equipment, employ air deflectors to direct and/or deflect the generated or exhausted warm air away from the equipment (e.g., in an upwards direction due to the natural flow of heated air). Some equipment manufacturers offer air deflectors that are specific to a certain model of equipment (i.e., specific to the dimensions of the equipment and/or placement of the exhaust system) and are fastened to the equipment itself. However, not all equipment manufacturers offer an air deflector associated with their products. Generally, when air deflectors are not included with equipment, generic air deflectors (e.g., curved plastic) may be used that attach to the equipment via a magnetic coupler and/or mechanism. Such a magnetic coupler can add an undesirable magnetic field near the equipment to which it is attached. Additionally, the magnetic coupler not have sufficient magnetism to keep the air deflector attached to the equipment while enduring the force of the air exhaust. Additionally, since many data center aisles are rather narrow, magnetically coupled air deflectors jutting into the aisle are easy to dislodge if bumped.
It is with these issues in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived.